


Birthday

by Anchan_thevolleyballplayer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, it started like a cute fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer
Summary: Kageyama's Birthday





	1. Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> uhm.. this is the very first thing i did. I'm not a good writer..  
> I hope you like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Kageyama! <3

Hinata opened His eyes. 

_Today Is december 22th. My boyfriend's fifteenth birthday._

He jumped in excitement.

_Today must be perfect!_

To do so, Hinata had a plan. Ok, so first he will race Kageyama to the clubroom, try to beat him, and give him a kiss. That will be good. Kageyama likes to race with him. And then at lunch, he will give him homemade cookies. He nearly burned the kitched down while trying to bake them.

 _Dont forget the cookies_ , he reminded himself.

And the final blow- a present. It was just a box of nothing. There was a scarf that Hinata made by himself and a picture of him and Kageyama. 

He found out he wasnt drawing well, but that didnt matter to him. He saw Kageyama's drawings and he could say he was deffinitely better.

It wasnt something special, but Hinata knew it will make His boyfriend happy. 

After breakfast, he took the box of cookies from kitchen table and put it into His bag. The present was already there. 

 _Im ready!_ He though

"Have a Nice day." Said His mom as Hinata was heading for the door.

"Bye" 

~

Hinata arrived at school just a second before Kageyama. They raced to the gym as always. It was Kageyama who won this time, but it was only by few seconds. As he was trying to catch His breath, Hinata stepped forward, grabbed him by His collar and bent him down. 

Before Kageyama could protest, there were soft lips pressed to His own. He kissed back.

"You won." Hinata pulled back and smiled.

Practice went as usual. Hinata recieved some balls with His face and Kageyama scolded him, even through he wasnt really angry. 

Hinata overslept most of the classes. He didnt like school and today it was even harder to pay attention to the teacher. He was thinking about how awesome will today be. And then about volleyball, too. He had always head full of volleyball. That havent changed, but now there was Kageyama as well.

It didnt take long and it was already lunch. 

_Ok Lets go!_

Hinata stood Up with the box of cookies and His lunch box in His hands and headed toward His boyfriends classroom.

As soon as he stepped into it, he froze. 

Kageyama was talking with a cute girl. She lent him a book and left. Hinata took a step back, like he's going to pretent he wasnt here, but Kageyama saw him. 

He waved on His small boyfriend, put the book into the bag and went out of the classroom to hug him. 

Hinata was still a bit shocked When they sat down to eat. They used to eat Up there, so they can cuddle a lot and noone Is going to give them weird looks. Hinata was now not sure if its good thing to give Kageyama those cookies. But he already brough them here.

"What Is it?" Kageyama pointed on the box in hinata's hands.

"Uh.. this Is-" Hinata handed the box to His boyfriend. "I made them for You."

He smiled shyly. 

Kageyama blushed slightly. He opened the box and took one cookie to his mouth. He chewed at it and smiled.

The cookies were not perfect, but it took Hinata the whole evening to bake them. This was already the third try. He hoped Kageyama will like them.

"They're good" he said. Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Kageyama wasnt that type of person to compliment others, but when he did, Hinata was always so Happy. He hugged his boyfriend tightly.

_There Is still one left.._

The evening practice ended just a minute ago. The coach made them work hard, so they were all tired now. Daichi said something about a Christmas party before letting the team to go.

The two boys were walking home together. Usually they would talk about volleyball, or Hinata would just end up blabbing about whatever comes to his mind. But today it was quiet.

Hinata was a little nervous. There was nothing to be scared about, but what if Kageyama wont like the present?

He looked up in to the sky. It was snowing heavily. Finally, he could say. This years winter was cold, but it never snowed until now. He shivered. Today was really cold.

"Are you cold?" Asked Kageyama as he grabbed his hand. Hinata blushed slightly. He enjoyed when Kageyama was kind to him.

Now was a good opportunity to give him the present.

"Uhm.. kageyama," He started. He moved his hand into his bag and pulled the present out. He slowly lend it to kageyama.

"H-happy Birthday!" He said.

Kageyama took the present from him. He put it into his bag and continued walking.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Hinata asked him.

Kageyama shook his head. "At home." And then he blushed. "Do you.. want to come over?"

Hinata opened his eyes in shock, then quickly nodded. "Yes!" 

The rest of the walk was quiet. Hinata was excited. He had stayed at Kageyama's house a few times, but this time it seemed a bit different. He bet that Kageyama wanted to do something more than just cuddle. They were dating for three months now, but all they did was cuddling and occasionally kissing. Its not that they never tried to do more. They did, once. They get embarrassed really quickly and decided to stop. But Hinata was sure, this time they'll go all the way.

Hinata remembered that girl and frowned.

_Who was she?_

Hinata got jealous really often. He couldn't stand his boyfriend was so popular. Everyime they were on a date, he could see all the girls looking at Kageyama. And this time it was even in school. Everyone knew they were dating, so what was she doing?

As if he could read Hinata's mind, Kageyama broke the silence. "That girl from earlier,"

Hinata looked up at him.

"She was just lending me some books. You dont have to be jealous," He said. That pissed Hinata off.

"Bakageyama!" He sticked his tongue out. "You're my boyfriend, of course i'll get jealous when you talk with a cute girl!"

Kageyama chuckled. He squeezed his boyfriend's hand and walked faster. He couldnt believe that Hinata was so jealous. He was the one who was flirting with everyone, not Kageyama.

They arrived at Kageyama's house.

Hinata headed directly to Kageyama's room. He looked around and decided to sat on the bed. It wasnt long after Kageyama entered the room. He joined his small boyfriend on the bed. As soon he sat there, Hinata wrapped his arms around him. Kageyama didnt want to move, so they just sat there, enjoying the presence of the other.

Hinata was the first to broke the silence this time. "So~ are we gonna do it?" He asked innocently.

"What?" Kageyama asked him confused.

He invited Hinata so stay the night, because he wanted to cuddle with him. What did Hinata mean?

"..'that'. I mean sex" 


	2. Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only smut

"What?!" Kageyama yelled at him in shock.  
"W-well.. that was the plan, wasnt it?" That caught Hinata off the guard. He really though they were going to do it.  
"It will be good. Please, Kageyama~" He begged.  
Kageyama pushed him out of the bed and Hinata crashed to the floor. "Ow!"  
"No!" Kageyama said as he grabbed his pillow to cover himself. Hinata get off the floor and jumped on his boyfriend. They both fell on the bed, Hinata now was on the top. He grinned and pinned the taller boy to the bed. Then he started kissing him. At first, just light pecks on the lips, then more heated and passionate. Kageyama havent noticed when Hinata threw the pillow on the floor and lifted his shirt. He moaned into the kiss as Hinata played with his nipple.

Hinata could feel his cock throbing in his pants. He started grinding against Kageyama. He was getting hard as well.

Kageyama was enjoying this too. He thrusted against his boyfriend. Hinata moaned in pleasure. Kageyama suddenly rolled over, pulling Hinata with him, so he was now on the top. "Ok. I'll do it." He said as he unbuttoned Hinata's pants. He removed his own clothes and pulled out his hard member.

Hinata undressed too. His cock was painly hard. Kageyama took him in his hand and started getting him off. Hinata moaned and thrusted to his hand. "Please, more.." He begged. But Kageyama just ignored him and continued.

When Kageyama refused to do something, Hinata started by himself. He licked his own fingers, before inserting them inside himself. It hurt a little, but he couldnt wait any longer. This seemed to angry Kageyama, and he stopped to care about his boyfriend's erection.

"If.. if you're not going to.. help me," Hinata panted. "Then i'm going to do it-" He pushed his fingers deeper and moaned again. Kageyama drew his brows together and clicked his tongue before he joined Hinata in preparing him. Hinata had now inside himself three fingers, not moving in rhythm at all. He scissored himself, with Kageyama's finger thrusting deeper in the same moment. "Ah- no!" He shouted. Kageyama happened to find his prostate and now he was thrusting his finger against it hard and fast.

Kageyama then switched his fingers for his dick. He bent down and pulled Hinata in deep kiss, their tongues clashing in their mouths. Hinata tried to focus on that rather than the fact his boyfriend was fucking him. It hurt, but not in the bad way, though. He completely lost it as Kageyama found his prostate once more. Thrusting against him, Kageyama moaned his boyfriend's name over and over till he was on the edge.

"K-kage.." He tried to warn him. "Ahh!" He then came all over his stomach. But Kageyama didn't stop thrusting in. Now it felt even better, with Hinata so tight around him. It didn't take long and he came inside with loud moan.

When Hinata finally calmed down, he get up to find some spare pants. His back hurt and he felt sore, but he was happy somehow.

"What are you smiling at, dumbass?" He heard Kageyama from the bed. He still haven't get up. He just lied there with closed eyes, trying to proceed what had happened just now.

"Nothing.." He giggled. "Want something to eat? Im starving."

Kageyama growled and sat up. He rubbed his nose and get up from bed, heading to Kitchen. It was late in the night, lights from the street illuminating the dark kitchen.

He grabbed some sandwitch from the table and returned to his room, only to find that Hinata was already sleeping. He sighted as he put the food on the desk and joined his boyfriend in the bed. He lied down next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

He was really tired. When he though about it, this wasnt so bad after all. He must thank Hinata for the best birthday ever.

"Good night." He said as he driffted of to sleep.


End file.
